


Lemon Drops

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: The concept of soulmates wasn't hard to understand for Luna. But the universe gave her a bond even she is afraid to speak into existence. At least until the war taught her to keep the people she cares about close to her.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Luna Lovegood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Lemon Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Better late than never right? I adore you, lovely and this is a really, really late birthday present!
> 
> This is unbetad. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Luna had always believed in every kind of unusual thing. Just because they were unusual didn’t mean they weren’t real, right? Just because nobody ever really saw Nargles didn’t mean they didn’t exist. You could feel them after all, if you were observant and willing to open up your mind. 

Luna also believed in soulmates. Always has and that there wasn’t only one way a soul could be attracted to an other. There were dozens and dozens of different ways souls could speak to each other. Of course there was the sexual sort, the romantic way, but also a spiritual kind, to name just one. 

Luna had known for a long time that Albus Dumbledore was one of her soulmates. She might be the forward kind and nearly almost always spoke her mind, but she never spoke on that matter. She had some kind of conventional sense after all. But since the war was over the draw towards the people, who were important to her, was stronger than ever and since she’d returned to Hogwarts, to complete her education, she contemplated on approaching her headmaster. 

It was a sunny, albeit cold morning, white fog lingered around the outskirts of the forbidden forest and Luna’s breath escaped in tiny clouds of air, as she walked along the grounds surrounding the castle. She was headed towards the whomping willow, where a tall figure stood. Perfectly still.

„Good morning, Professor.“ Luna said, with the slightest of nods, as she came to a halt next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore inclined his head as well. „Good morning, Miss Lovegood.“

They stood in silence for a while and Luna relished the feeling of her soul being a bit more complete than it was before.

„Would you like to have a lemon drop, Miss Lovegood?“ Dumbledore asked all of a sudden and Luna agreed with a small smile, before she watched how he returned to the castle, the taste of lemons strong on her tongue. 

A week later Luna realized something had changed. The connection she’d always felt towards Albus was different. As if the interaction they had, had sparked something. Brought something to life that demanded attention. Luna found herself crossing paths with Dumbledore constantly. She gifted him a smile every time they saw each other, but he seemed stoic and annoyed by her presence. 

Well, apparently he’d figured out their destination, Luna thought and wasn’t pleased with it. Just as she suspected and one of the reasons she decided to not act on that bond a long time ago. 

Most people probably wouldn’t agree with her, given the fact that on the outside she was still as eccentric and distinctive as ever, but the events of the war changed her and Luna was as determined as ever to keep the people she loved close to her.

She met Albus next to the whomping willow again. Accepted a lemon drop with a smile and just stood there in silence for an amount of time that didn’t matter. Soaking up his presence and the feeling that warmed her soul. 

Way too soon for Luna’s liking, Professor Dumbledor bid her goodby and started his descent to the castle once more. She had to change her tactics, if she wanted to get him to acknowledge their connecting. 

On a Friday night, not long before Christmas, Luna knocked on the door of Dumbledore’s office. She knew he had to be inside, because there was light pouring out onto the corridor. After a few seconds, that seemed endlessly, Albus opened the door. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized her, but all too soon his features were neutral again.

„To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Lovegood? Is everything alright?“ Of course he was worried, he always was, now even more then he had been in the past.

„It is indeed,“ Luna said airily. „I just thought you might care for company and a cup of tea.“ 

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow in surprise and his piercing blue eyes studied her intensely, before he stepped aside and motiend for her to come in. They sipped their tea in silence, but it wasn’t the uncomfortable kind. Quite the opposite, it felt safe and secure. 

Just before Luna left his office, Albus offered her a lemon drop yet again and a huge smile spread over her face. 

Tea at the end of the day became a habit rather quickly. Luna found herself looking forward to the evenings she spent in Professor Dumbledor’s office more than she ever thought she would. Because she could feel he was fighting their connection less, he maybe even started to accept it.

As she left the office that night and accepted a lemon drop, like she always did. Albus padded her shoulder. Lightly, a barely there touch, but Luna cherished it like something really precious. 

Small touches like this began to lace themselves into their relationship and Luna started to hope. Except for that, things stayed the same for a long time. The two of them stood in the shadow of the whomping willow, had tea in the evenings and sometimes Albus squeezed Luna’s shoulder. 

The school year dwindled to an end and before she realized it Luna stood in the great hall, in a floating dress, listening to Professor Dumbledore’s graduation speech. He winked at her at the end and Luna smiled.

„Miss Lovegood.“ A voice said behind her, as she stood next to the makeshift bar a while later and Luna turned around to Albus piercing blue eyes. „I wanted to thank you. For being insistent. My soul hasn’t felt that whole in years.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
